wowwikifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Tar-Elendil
Bonjour Tar-Elendil ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Warcraft. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Warcraft et que vous ayez modifié la page Généralissime Darion Mograine. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Slavick (discuter) 23 septembre 2010 à 12:03 Re: Modèle infobox faction Bonjour, désolé de ne te répondre que deux mois plus tard, j'ai été assez occupé et j'ai fini par oublier ton message. Oui, il serait bien que le WoWWiki français ait une infobox faction (ainsi qu'une infobox race), et j'ai réfléchi à comment le faire, mais comme tu l'as compris, je ne m'y connait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir le faire (et je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour l'apprendre). Je ne sais pas non plus qui pourrait le faire, mais je pourrait essayer de demander de l'aide à la communauté francophone de Wikia. Veher18 janvier 14, 2011 à 23:24 (UTC) *Ah, cool de voir que mon message a été vu (moi qui craignait que non :() :) J'essaye de comprendre de mon côté comment fonctionne ces templates, mais c'est pas simple donc toute aide (comme demander à la communauté) est appréciable (puisque ...). Qu'on sache au moins qui peut nous aider :) Encore merci en tout cas. Tar-Elendil janvier 15, 2011 à 15:38 (UTC) * J'espère que tu suis toujours ma page, sinon je dis ça dans le vent :( Après plusieurs mois, errements dans les Wiki, traductions de l'anglais, tentatives, visites de sites, ... j'ai compris comment faire les modèles. J'en ai même fait deux à l'instant (Modèle:Spéculation et Modèle:Wotlk-section (ce sont le nom des pages des modèles)). En fait, il faut connaître le HTML, il me semble ... Donc à moins d'avoir un connaisseur en la matière, je crains qu'il ne faille qu'on attende quand même un petit moment avant les infobox :( J'ai réussi à mettre deux modèles, mais ce sont des modèles "simples" (rien n'est simple) mais les infobox sont beaucoup plus compliquées : pour que je les fasse moi, ça me prendra énormément de temps. Voila, tout ça pour te tenir au courant, qu'il faut utiliser le HTML et appeler les pages Modèle:X pour en faire des modèles, mais continue d'essayer de te tenir au courant sur les Wikia Tar-Elendil février 2, 2011 à 12:01 (UTC) Merci Eyh bien Lok'tar ogar à toi aussi ! Merci pour cet accueil si chaleureux sans pour autant en être obligé (enfin j'espère parce que sinon Oh la galère pour tous les comptes qui s'inscrivent chaque jour !! :'O ) Bref merci et que les(quels ?) ancêtres soient avec toi pour la continuation etc... Merci encore :D. Le 26 février de moi^^ :Mais je t'en prie :D (et non, je n'y suis pas obligé ^^) Tar-Elendil février 27, 2011 à 10:31 (UTC) Droit ? Bonjour, bonjour. Bravo pour la démarche que vous effectuez en rassemblant de multiples informations. J'aimerais beaucoup m'impliquer, et, en regardant succintement la classe que joue mon main (démoniste) je vois beaucoup de choses qui n'ont pas été actualisées. Je vais m'efforcer d'y remédier, et j'aimerais savoir si j'ai le droit d'ajouter des sous-parties pour les sorts, et les talents. Merci. :Bijour :) :Bien spur, tu peux tout à fait actualiser la page et ajouter des sorts, des sous-parties, des images, changer le contenu ... WoWWiki est un site communautaire, c'est à dire que c'est l'ensemble de la communauté qui possède le contenu (les articles) :D De toute manière, si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec une chose que quelqu'un d'autre a fait, il en discutera sur les pages de discussions. :Donc, au contraire, en ajoutant des sorts et en complétant les articles, tu nous aides vraiment ! Tar-Elendil février 27, 2011 à 14:37 (UTC) Suppression Beth'tilac Bonjour Tar-Elendil. Je voudrais m'excuser pour la page Beth'tilac. J'ai dabord essayer de faire une infobox(ce qui a raté) et ensuite,après avoir vue le résultat, j'ai laissé la page à l'abandon. Je ne sais pas comment effacer une page, pourrais-tu le faire pour moi? Nini58 le 2 juillet 2011. :Il n'y a pas de problème :) J'ai justement proposé la page pour la suppression donc j'vais la supprimer si en plus, tu le demandes. Pour répondre à la question : oui, je peux le faire mais à l'inverse, toi tu ne peux pas (donc c'est normal que tu ne saches pas comment faire). Question de droits d'utilisateur. :Autre petite chose : j'ai fait cet article afin de t'aider à facilement insérer les modèles. C'est un peu compliqué d'expliquer sans image :p. :Et encore une petite chose, quand tu postes un message sur une page de discussion, pense à bien signer ! Après, on peut ne pas savoir qui a posté le message et à qui on doit répondre :/ Tu peux signer en cliquant sur le bouton Signature, dans la barre d'outil ou en écrivant : ~~~~ à la fin de tes messages ;) :Cordialement, :Tar-Elendil juillet 2, 2011 à 15:51 (UTC) Merci Tar'Elendil. Je voulais te dire que la page d'aide que tu m'avais montrer m'avais bien servis.En faite le seul souci de l'infobox était que tout était écrit en anglais,je comprend l'anglais mais par exemple à l'endroit où devait se trouver le nom se trouvait le titre(il y avait marquer title au lieu de name) mais quand je marquais le titre à l'interieur, cela était le nom. En bref,je ne m'y retrouvais plus. Nini58 samedi 2 juillet 2011 à 21:54(UTC) :Je me suis planté en écrivant le code pour la signature (balise mal écrite). Pour signer, il faut que tu appuies sur le bouton Signature ou que tu marques ~~~~ ;) Pour ce qui est de l'infobox, tu es sûr que tu utilisais bien le modèle PNJ (et non pas le modèle Infobox, qui est un méta-modèle (=qui sert lui-même à faire d'autres modèles)) ? Normalement, les modèles comme PNJ sont traduit. Tar-Elendil juillet 2, 2011 à 20:33 (UTC) :: J'en profite pour te féliciter moi aussi de la page d'aide que tu as créé Tar-Elendil, qui pourra se montrer très utile. Veher18 juillet 3, 2011 à 13:42 (UTC) Ne nous éternisons pas sur Rehgar Rageterre .. :p Hi ! :) Ouf ouf ouf, j'ai cru tomber sur quelqu'un qui se fiche un peu de l'histoire de wow, avant, pendant, après, toussa .. Pardon ! Je viens de lire ton profil ! Joie ! Copain ! :3 Je m'emporte un peu, mais en même temps, je croise tellement peu de monde qui s'intéresse à l'histoire du jeu .. :/ Surtout que je suis tombée sur quelques perles sur ce wiki .. Dans l'article sur Sargeras, par exemple, on mentionne que Medivh est resté dans le coma pendant 6 ans, tandis que sur sa 'ptit fifiche, et bien .. son coma dure 20 ans .. Hem .. WTF ? Enfin voilà, j'ai également vu que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à la Lumière, la Croisade écarlate, toussa .. Moi aussi ! :D Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment chercher à approfondire le sujet, mais dès que je tombe sur un truc qui s'en rapproche .. *ç* (bave) (combien de fois j'ai "visité" Stratholme .. heu .. beaucoup ?) Voilach' ! Zaelback août 7, 2011 à 16:45 (UTC) Nian :p Sacré Rehgar ! Je suis bien contente d'être tombé sur sa page, et donc sur toi :) Excuse moi si je mets un peu de temps à répondre, c'est juste que tant d'informations en si peu de temps .. Pfiou ! Oui, j'ai tout lu sur la Lumière, puis Alonsus, puis Uther .. :3 Et c'est vrai que ces articles sont très bien fait ! Je dirais même que l'article sur la Lumière donne limite envie de se convertir .. non d'un 'ptit ch'val ! Concernant Medivh, je pense que je vais fouiner un peu pour être sûr de la durée de son fameux coma, et peut être rajouter un truc ou deux sur Uther ( vivi, il paraît que c'est à stratholme qu'il est devenu palouf paladin de la main d'Argent ! ) Sinon, je n'hésiterai absolument pas à: 1. écrire tout ce que je veux, preuve en direct : Nian nian nian nian nian, nian nian nian ,nian nian, nian nian nian .. Nian cat forever ! ( désolée, je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarasser.. :3 ) 2.Parler de tout les trucs pas clairs. Mais si, je suis un clerc ! 3.Parler de tout ce que je veux .. Nian .. Je rigole :D 4. ... Qué ? Hum hum, sinon, retcon .. ? Quoi qu'est-ce ? P.S. : Comme on dit, plus c'est long, mieux c'est ! P.P.S. : Je vais arrêter mes conneries, ou on va me prendre pour une perverse .. ^^' Zaelback août 7, 2011 à 18:34 (UTC) Merci pour l'offre j vais voir ce que j peux faire pour mettre a jour cette arcticle,mais je sais pas si j'aurai le tant dle faire dsl. cordialement, Maxlemrou août 29, 2011 à 19:01 (UTC) Coucou Salut ! :oUtilisateur:Irv1n3 Irv1n3 septembre 3, 2011 à 13:50 (UTC) Contribuer oui pourquoi pas, mais j'ai malheureusement arreté WoW il y a déjà quelque mois ! ;) Irv1n3 septembre 5, 2011 à 16:45 (UTC) Si bien sur, mais c'est pas l'idéal pour toutes les nouveautés ^^ Après je suis pas sur d'avoir vraiment envie de me réinvestir dans le Lore de Warcraft qui regresse largement en terme de qualité depuis WoLK. Mais merci de m'avoir remis un peu sur le coup, peut-être que je pourrais écrire quelques trucs de temps en temps Irv1n3 septembre 6, 2011 à 17:54 (UTC) Haut-Elfes Mais de rien, et aussi j'ai vu que la page Haut-Elfe avait besoin d'être détaillée ^^ Peut-être pourrais tu y aller jeter un coup d'oeil :P Althannos septembre 4, 2011 à 00:45 (UTC) : En passant, j'ai aussi modifié la page Dalaran si tu pouvais y jeter un coup d'oeil, merci. : Althannos octobre 2, 2011 à 05:29 (UTC) Therend'ul Merci pour le message de bienvenue , et de rien , je suis ici pour participer et pas me tourner les pouces ! :) Je n'hésiterais pas a vous contactez si besoin ( Et effectivement je suis tout nouveau , a peine deux heures xD ), Teren'dul le 16 septembre 2011. Pages Bonjour, j'ai écrit deux nouvelles pages, je ne sais pas si tu les as vue . En tout cas j'espère qu'elle te conviennent :) Teren'dul le 17 septembre 2011 :Alors oui pour les images , ce n'est pas voulus :x Je suis désoler. :Et pour les infobox , je fait ça tout de suite :) Teren'dul le 17 septembre 2011 Voila la Infobox de War II est en place :) Salut, j'ai lu ton message sur les modifications, Merci ^^ Re: fr.wowpedia Salut, Je sais que j'avais promis de le faire il y a un moment, mais j'ai été très occupé, je n'ai pas eu d'accès continu à internet pendant quelques semaines etc... mais j'ai enfin demandé à Luks l'autorisation d'utiliser ses articles. J'attends sa réponse maintenant. Veher18 octobre 1, 2011 à 13:23 (UTC) :Pas de soucis ;) ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, et personne n'en est mort de toute façon :) Merci de t'en être occupé, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre sa réponse alors. J'retournerais voir sa page de discussion de temps en temps. Tar-Elendil discuter octobre 1, 2011 à 13:33 (UTC) Kalimdor Salut, aujourd"hui j'ai voulu éditer l'article Kalimdor car il manquait un peu d'informations mais j'ai vu que la page était une catégorie. Ne devrait-on pas créer une nouvelle page et bouger toute l'information sur cette nouvelle page comme sur le wiki anglais? (la catégorie restera toujours mais elle sera moins compliquée) En passant j'ai aussi remarqué que la page n'apparaissait pas dans la barre de recherche en haut à droite. Althannos octobre 13, 2011 à 00:25 (UTC) :Coucou :) :En fait, la page n'apparaît pas puisque comme tu l'as dit, c'est une catégorie :/ Donc faut taper Catégorie:Ka... pour la voir apparaître (normalement, j'ai pas fait le test pour vérifier, honte à moi ^^"). Ce qui nous ramène à ton idée : en faire une page normale. Personnellement, je suis plutôt pour même s'il faut que je regarde un peu plus en détail les-dites pages (un peu chargé, là :s) mais sur le papier, ton idée est plus attirante. Le mieux, c'est encore qu'on en parle sur la page de discussion de la catégorie, comme ça on pourra avoir l'avis de tout le monde. :Et au fait, thanks pour les édits que tu as fait, ils sont bien :) Tar-Elendil discuter octobre 16, 2011 à 14:42 (UTC) :::Mais de rien, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire. Althannos octobre 16, 2011 à 16:30 (UTC) : Coucou Yo, c'est Skorpion d'Anglia. Je rejoins le Wiki ;) -- Kanoratsu, le 15 octobre 2011 Merci je doit la completer mais pour le moment j'essaye de faire les pages les plus demandé par les membres en bref et les finaliser aprés! besoin d'une reponse Salut tar j'aimerait que tu me dise comment inserer des lien de references sur une page (exemple je veut mettre arthas comment je fait?) Fonglis le 16 novembre 2011. :Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que tu souhaites : tu souhaites savoir comment faire des liens qui dirige vers d'autres articles (ex : Arthas, ce lien dirige vers la page d'Arthas), ou tu souhaites pouvoir mettre des petites références qui servent à citer les sources (voir tout en bas de cette page par exemple) ? Cordialement, Tar-Elendil discuter novembre 16, 2011 à 16:12 (UTC) Enfaite j'étais deja connecter ici c'est moi qui avait écrit pour le "crépuscule des aspects" mais j'ai oublier mon nom Draconique, le 26 novembre 2011 Liens Et salut Elendil ! Je suis désolé quand j'oublie les .Sinon, je te souhaite bonne journée ! Philippe67300 décembre 15, 2011 à 14:01 (UTC) :Mais y a pas de mal :p ! Il ne faut pas croire que tout doit être parfait, du premier coup : le reste de la communauté est là pour repasser derrière, en cas d'oubli ! Et puis, je m'ennuierais, moi,sinon. Tar-Elendil discuter décembre 15, 2011 à 14:03 (UTC) : J'ai vu que Kharanos n'a pas été crée, comme tu l'as dit dans ta modification de la Vallée des Frigères...Je vais essayer de faire la page, il me faudrait juste m'indiquer comment faire une page de ville ( Genre comment mettre les flys, et tout) Philippe67300 décembre 15, 2011 à 15:02 (UTC) ::Ca serait gentil de ta part ! Pour les villes, il faut utiliser l'infobox zone pour l'aperçu général. Pour ce qui est des fly, ce que je te conseille de faire est — comme pour Désolace — de faire une section Géographie/point d'accès et d'y mettre les différents moyens d'accès, point par point. Le modèle utilisé, pour signaler s'il s'agit d'un vol hordeux ou de l'alliance est modèle:FactionIcon. ::Après, c'est un peu comme tu le sens aussi. Généralement, il y a une partie #Histoire (de la ville) #Aspects pratiques/Géographie ##Moyens d'accès ##Vendeurs/aubergiste (s'il y en a) ##... (pas d'autres idées) #Changements à Cataclysm #Remarques diverses ::Après, y a pas encore véritablement de modèle pour les villes, donc t'es libre de le respecter ou non. Si tu penses qu'une autre forme/présentation serait plus appropriée, n'hésite pas et fonce :p ! ::Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu tombé des nus, quand j'ai vu que Kharanos n'existait pas... Tar-Elendil discuter décembre 15, 2011 à 15:13 (UTC) ::Bon, pour l'instant, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, mais je l'ameliorerais par la suite.Philippe67300 décembre 15, 2011 à 15:48 (UTC) A propos de... Salut ! Je viens poster sur ta jolie page de discussion bien remplie ( quand je dit bien remplie, c'est bien remplie ;p) pour te dire que j'ai fait un billet de blog sur la situation alarmante du wiki.J'aimerais aussi faire parti des gens qui répondent aux questions.Même si je débute,je trouve que je peut déja répondre a certaines questions. Je te souhaite bonne journée/soirée.Philippe67300 décembre 16, 2011 à 12:03 (UTC) :J'ai vu ton billet de blog :) Et j'espère que d'autres le verront. En tout cas, j'apprécie beaucoup quand tu modernises/actualises les pages, moi. Et je mets sur la liste, en page d'accueil, pour les questions/réponses tout de suite ! Tar-Elendil discuter décembre 16, 2011 à 16:55 (UTC) :T'es méchant ! On a remis la page de Désolace a peu près en même temps et j'ai eu un conflit de modification !Philippe67300 décembre 17, 2011 à 16:52 (UTC) ::Je suis plus beau, donc j'ai été plus rapide :p ! Cette fois-ci, au moins :p. Tar-Elendil discuter décembre 17, 2011 à 16:56 (UTC) ::Pas gentil de recopier ce que j'ai fait sur ma page personnelle.T'as pris le meme modèle que moi. ! Je vais te brûler et tu ne seras plus beau, tel est ma punition ! Philippe67300 décembre 23, 2011 à 18:30 (UTC) Hi, very nice blog. If you want to see mine, come on http://wowcatagoldguide.blogspot.com/ . It's a gold guid, you can make 10-15k in a day easy and every days. Thx all, and contact me for all kind of help in game .... see you. Zara777, le 31 janvier 2012. Salut :) Merci pour ce titre même imaginaire, j'aimerais aussi m'excuser car a un certain moment je n'étais plus trop présent mais tu sais la vie privé etc .. Sa me fait toujours autant plaisir d'aider le Wiki et je pense commencer bientôt la fiche sur Warcraft I et l'extension de Warcraft II . A plus tard et encore merci ;) Teren'dul, le 11 février 2012.